Fight against the Wapanese
by BAMoBitch.Ass.Motherfuckero
Summary: The ever-popular Japanese cultures are colonizing other nations and brainwashing people into thinking that Japanese are the coolest people in existance. The Federation must rally its forces and go inside the hostile territory of Japan.
1. Author's Note

Author's note

Author's note

Hello, this is my second fan fiction on This fiction, however, is not necessarily a fanfic of just one Anime or Manga. This is more like a satire on all Anime and Manga and Korean nationalism. However, Negima has the heaviest part in my fiction since I believe that Negima has the most Wapanese under its control. So, if you are an extreme fan, you will probably be pissed off at what I am writing. So please don't read it if you are one of the extreme fans I mentioned above. But if you like a good satire and love to laugh then Welcome!!


	2. Prologue

A soldier in a blue uniform equipped with an automatic machine gun was firing ruthlessly at a deformed human approaching the soldier

A soldier in a blue uniform equipped with an automatic gun was firing ruthlessly at a deformed human approaching the soldier. The deformed human had acnes all over his face, wore glasses and obese. Automatic rifle kept on firing until the monster was down and transformed into a normal human being. The soldier gave thumbs up and said "I'm doing my part!"

The scene suddenly changed to a sunny day in a park where children were happily stomping something as if they were killing bugs. Their mothers happily watched them and said "good for you," or "oh! I'm so proud of you!" As the camera closed in, what seemed to be bugs turned out to be books, video tapes, and Compact Disks with titles such as _manga, anime, _and _J-Rock._ Then one kid took out a match and set fires on all of the Japanese media. The moms and children excitedly clapped around the fire then gave thumbs up to the camera and said "we are doing our part!"

Then a federal officer fully dressed in his formal uniform cut into the scene and said "Everyone is doing their part! Are you? Join the Enlightenment Force today!"

In year 2035, Japanese pop-culture became extremely popular; so popular, it started to make people forget about their national identity. Then came the new generations of people called WGWWJ(White Guy Who Wants to be a Japanese) or WBWWJ(White guy trapped inside a Black body Who Wants to be a Japanese). These people were sorted into a category of Wap(Wannabe Jap). People had no problems with Waps even though they could be really irritating. However, problems began when the Waps started to mutate. They developed impenetrable hides consisted of thick layer of oil which turned into acnes. But due to the evolution of their skins, vast amount of oils got into their eyes causing them to wear glasses. Also, those all those oils made them into minimum 300 pounds fat asses. Their tremendously revolting appearance gave them a nickname FAG(Fat ass with Acnes and Glasses) Sometimes, they developed tentacles on their backs or acid spore storage inside their mouths. With growing number of Waps, bringing destructions to many countries, all nations around the world, excluding Japan, gathered to form United Federations in order to battle the disgusting wannabe Japs.


	3. The birth of the Lone Warrior 1

The Federation's mobilized forces had no success in neutralizing the Waps because capabilities of Waps were beyond anyone's imaginations. They used the most disgusting, illogical, and irritating methods from Japanese comic books (also known as Mangas) to defeat the Federation. In their last attempt to settle the matter, the Federation brought in Korea. The country with people who had hatreds toward Japanese engraved to their bones.

"As the president of the United Federation, I am proud to announce Korea as the main operations. Korea will not only focus on neutralizing the Waps but also converting those mutated Waps into hardworking members who will contribute to the society. To lead the operations, I allocate Major General Lee and Dr. Kim as the leaders of the facility."

Two Korean men stepped up to the stage to receive their badges. One of them was in green military uniform and had very sharp eyes. He was so tall, that everyone else was dwarfed by him. The other Korean man wore a white lab gown and had goggles on his forehead. As they received their badges, the photographers flashed their cameras and reporters poured in questions for the president.

"Mr. President! Why did you appoint both a civilian and a citizen the charge of Wap control operations?" One of the reporters asked.

"That would be to ensure the balance between civilians and citizens. After all, we are all same human beings. Also, we can take advantage from civilians who received higher educations." Answered the president.

"Mr. President, will Dr. Kim granted a citizenship after his service?" Other reporter threw in his question.

"Yes, he will be rewarded his service for the Federation. However, he will not be eligible to vote on his active duty."

Daeil High School was located in Ascension Village sector 2, West Riverside of Seoul Metropolis. The school was well known for its patriotic discipline and its early acceptance program to the Federal Service. Lieutenant Cho was teaching his social studies class in division twelve. His wooden leg replacing his right real leg and missing left arm was a giant sign attached to him saying that he was a veteran of the biggest campaign launched on the Wapanese, _Operation Faggot Control_.

"Kim!" Lieutenant Cho called out a random student in the class

"Yes sir!" Kim replied

"Why is it that only citizens are allowed to vote and civilians aren't?"

"Because citizens served their times in Federal service, and their privileges to vote is their reward?"

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong answer! Let's try this again!"

Lieutenant Cho searched for a student to pick on. Then he stopped at a student with very thin face looking at Cho. The student grew out his bang that covered both his eyes. But the cold and critical glare from his eyes still could be sensed.

"Moon is it?" said Lieutenant Cho checking the student's name tag. "Tell me Moon! What is the moral difference, if there is any, between a civilian and a citizen?"

"Citizens believe in their political and ideological views and defend it with their lives if necessary. Which civilians don't." Moon replied still looking at Cho with his critical eyes.

"Exact words from the text! But do you believe it?"

"Well, it looks to me that the Federation is forcing Anti-Japanese ideologies into people saying that Japanese cultures are mere tools of brain washing and anyone who does not serve the Federation and experience the patriotism are not smart enough to make the right decision… Sir!"

"So, you admit that this… _Japanese things_ are one of the diverse forms of world culture and not a tool of imperialism?"

"That would be…"f

_Ring Ring Ring!_

"All right! Class dismissed! I want 17 page papers on Japanese Cultural Imperialism in early 2000s by next week!"

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Wap activity detected in coordinates P minus 140x 30y. Situation is very hostile. This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill._

Alarm sound with female voice filled up the entire Seoul Tower Infantry located in Dragon hills district of Seoul Metropolis. The soldiers of the Enlightenment Force ran to the supply room and snatched body armors, helmets and K-16s (Automatic projectile weapon developed by the Korean researcher Dr. Kim. This weapon is capable of rapid firing bullets almost as destructive as rockets) from the hangers. They, then stood in line headed to the exit where the supply manager was handing them Ballistic Shields. The men who received the shields were transported to the hangers by elevators where Marauders (Federation standard armored vehicle which has a turret attached to its back.) and dropships were kept. One by one, the filled up jeeps were loaded in to the dropships as well as the airborne soldiers with parachutes. After the massive loading, the blast door opened up and dropships were launched away from the Dragon hills.

"Approaching the destination in five, four, …" a mechanical female voice was announcing the landing to all units.

The accelerations from the launch pads were so great, that it only took about 15 minutes to get to U.S from Korea. Lieutenant Kang was giving the soldiers a speech before they were dropped.

"Alright! Listen up you apes! I want you to go in there and kill anything that weighs more than 300 pounds. Do you get me?"

"Sir! We get you sir!" Everyone barked.

"… two, one!"

The airborne rangers were dropped from the dropships in parachutes, and then the dropships lowered their altitudes closer to the ground to dispatch the Marauders. As the rangers were at the roof top of the building, Marauders drove into the court yard of the building knocking down the metal gate. With screeching sounds, jeeps stopped and created barricades. Then, Sergeant Lee, the leader of the ground task force, came out with a megaphone on his mouth.

"Listen you bitch ass mother fucking wannabe Jap! Surrender! Come out with your hands up! Any resistance is futile." The officer's voice echoed through out the whole court yard.

The K-16 has powerful enough piercing capability go through concrete walls. The soldiers came out of the jeeps and slid down their visors and sighted the enemy with thermal visions.

"Hey Sarge! Something ain't right." Said one of the soldiers.

"What is it private?" Lee replied.

"Put your visor on and see it for yourself. This Wap is neither fat nor ugly. In fact, she's the one of the prettiest girl I've ever seen. So pretty… She looks almost as if she walked right out of those manga or whatever."

"Hmmm, must have been a false alarm. The airborne rangers should have infiltrated the building by now. Let's hear from them." Lee took out his radio and contacted the airborne team. "This is Reaper's Toll, Dragon Wind, do you read?"

"This is Dragon Wind; I read you loud and clear Reaper's Toll." Replied Lieutenant Kang, the leader of the airborne team.

"There seem to be some sort of a mistake Dragon Wind. We checked the situation with our visors and all we saw was a teenage girl. Need some clarification from the inside."

"Roger that, we will contact you as soon as something new pops up. Over and out."

"Alright! Listen up you apes, our orders were to shoot anything that looks uglier than an Orc. Apparently, the ground team hasn't sighted anything ugly. So our job is to snoop around and find out what the hell is going on! Is that clear!?" Lieutenant Kang yelled at his squad.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Kang's squad replied

"Move out!"

The airborne rangers scattered. They turned on flashlights on their visors to see in the dark corridors. Few minutes later both the airborne team and the ground strike force received a transmission from an airborne ranger inside the building.

_Tssss Boss! I think I found something. It ain't no FAG… Oh, it's just a girl. Fweet! Fwoo! How 'you doin' baby! Wait, this girl has a sword… A Japanese sword. Easy there… put the sword down! What the fuck are you doing! Stay back! Nooooooo!"_ _Ratatatatatata_.

The transmission ended with gunfire. Taken aback, the officers mobilized their forces.

"Alright ladies! We are going in! Go go go!" As Sergeant Lee gave out his order, he and his troops cocked up their guns and stormed in to the building.

Inside the building, Lieutenant Kang recalled his rangers.

_Tsst Everyone o' ya apes! Report back to the rendezvous point! Separated, we die! Together, we _will_ win!_

The two forces met up at the point where the dead soldier dispatched the transmission and confronted the deadly beauty. The girl was about five foot and four inches tall, and had significant but not too extreme curves. She wore a set of clothes which seemed to be either Catholic school, or Japanese school girl uniform. Her skin was as pale as a piece of chalk and her eyes were so round and clear like those of a deer. The girls hair was tied high up with a giant ribbon but it was still long enough to reach her waist. She held a crescent blade with blood on it which confirmed that it was the murder weapon of the soldier. The E.F, dazzled by the girl's stunningly pretty look, stood there looking at her like bunch of mindless zombies. Then Lieutenant Kang, who was the most experienced officer, finally pulled himself together and shouted "Open fire!"

The soldiers were extremely well trained. Even though they heard the order "Open fire!," they remained calm, raised the ballistic shields and activated the laser pointers on their K-16s to pin point the foe so the bullets wouldn't harm their friends. Then, they opened fire at the girl. However, the girl was deflecting the destructive bullets of K-16s with her Japanese sword. The deflected bullets hit and killed most of the E.F soldiers.

"Hey boss, I don't think regular method will work on that….. whatever it is." One of the handful living soldiers said to the Lieutenant.

"Well, she wants to play Anime? Well she got it!" Said Lieutenant Kang in a calm but cynical voice and pulled out his pair of stainless steel combat knives topped with sprockets on the blades.

* * *

Back in Korea, cadet Mir Moon was taking a serious beating by his fellow schoolmates.

"You fucking Wapanese scum!" said one of the cadets spitting on Moon's face

"You traitor of the Federation. A Wapanese such as you must die!" Another cadet raised his leg to step on Moon's face

Clank! Clank! Clank!

"Officer on the deck!" It is not important who shouted this. The students placed themselves in an attitude of attention and stopped beating Mir.

"What's all this commotion about cadets!" asked Lieutenant Cho in a charismatic voice which was calm but threatening. One of the cadets stepped up and answered the Lieutenant.

"Sir, this… scum is a traitor of the Federation. You had him in your social studies class sir. You know how this FAG always tries to corrupt young cadets' minds with his… his… _Manga_ and _Anime_ and saying that freedom to decide what is good for themselves is the true trait of the Citizen. Sir, I believe that it was the undeniable justice to punish this faggot by the name of the Federation sir!"

"Son, does he look over 300 pounds to you?" Lieutenant Cho replied.

"No sir! But.."

"Are you aware of our academy's strict acceptance policy according to students' middle school grades, counselor recommendations, and personal statements stating their willingness to contribute to the Federation?"

"Yes sir."

"If he truly is a Wap, how could he be here? Furthermore, why isn't he over 300 pounds already?"

"But sir.."

"Enough, one more group beating like that, I will shoot you myself. Do you get me?"

"Sir! We get you sir."

"Good move it along," then Cho turned to Mir Moon and offered him a hand "Get up son let's take a little walk shall we?" Then he turned around and barked at the dumbstruck cadets behind him. "Why the hell are you still standing fthere and what are you staring at! Get to your next class! You apes want to live forever?"

Mir got up and saluted the Lieutenant.

"Thank you sir… I never thought you'd… after being such a smartass in your classes… I…"

"Never thought I'd help you? Son, I was just as quixotic as you were about people's freedom to choose for themselves and co-existence of different ideologies until… "

"Yes sir?"

"Until everything that I hold dear was lost…. Hmm why don't you take a day off cadet, and get your head cleared up."

"Thank you sir, I will go home and re-think about my ideas" said Mir heading outside the campus, but inside he was thinking 'Dumbass! Nothing you say will change my ideas. But thanks for the day off!'

However, Lieutenant Cho had plans of his own. He drew out his cell phone and pressed hot dial number 1. It wasn't long until the receiver picked Cho's call.

"Ah General! This is Lieutenant Cho. Just called to notify you that my academy has a well-suited man for your job. The plan is currently in progress…. Yes… 5 Marines and 2 med teams in the subject's place should do the job."


	4. The birth of the Lone Warrior 2

Lieutenant Kang drew out his stainless still combat knives with sprockets.

"If you want Anime so badly, I'll give you Anime son!" Said the Lieutenant chewing his gum more loudly than usual.

Kang watched enough Anime during his training to know that this kind of katana wapanese bitch can deflect any type of projectile weapon with her sword. The best thing to do is play along and own her ass with combat knives.

When the Wapanese girl struck Kang down with her sword, Kang deflected it by crossing his combat knives. And when the girl was about to withdraw, he tightened the grip of the sword with sprockets and ran his knives all the way up ruining a fine Japanese blade.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home. There was a little incident at school, I'll explain it to you….. Mom? A-rin, aren't you supposed to be at school? What the FU Oh My GOD, What the hell are you doing A-rin!"

Mir's mother was dead. And his little sister A-rin had blood all over her, and rubbing it off her mother's naked body. There were bite marks everywhere, which appeared to be caused by some sort of fangs. And there was something different about A-rin. Her bang was naturally spiked up, and her hair took the color of navy blue. And the most noticeable new trait on her body was the pair of big and round navy blue eyes with long eyelashes.

"Isn't this sexy Mir? I even have a vampire fang now. Oh, and answer for your question: I'm raping our mother." Said A-rin.

Mir was shaking with anger. He slowly opened his mouths and replied to A-rin in a calm and charismatic voice.

"Sis, I have always supported your dream of becoming a Mangaka. I even had to be called the traitor of the Federation and take beatings because I tried to defend my sister's ideologies. But now? Now I see a FUCKING WAPANESE BEYOND REDEMPTION!" Said Mir taking out his combat training knives from his backpack.

"Now I will kick your ass!"

"Fine, brother. Bring it on!" A-rin answered in a most disgusting squeaky Anime voice. And when she stood up, a katana appeared out of no where. When A-rin struck Mir down, Mir crossed his blades and trapped the Japanese sword with the sprockets. Mir gave all his might to bring his blades up and win this fight.


End file.
